User blog:Cartoonprincess/My Thoughts on the Fabina Split and Predictions for the Future xP
NOTE: Hey, guys! Remember me!? I'm a little bewildered, because I'm almost positive that I wrote at least 2 HOA blogs last year, but now they aren't in my contributions. Hm. Must've been another wiki. :( ' '''Anyway, I must forewarn you that the predictions I'm about to make are quite obvious, and probably something you could have inferred on your own because the show is predictable like that. Nevertheless, I am putting my feelings out there because I'm like ''obsessed with this show. xD First off, I thought it was a little cliche ''to have '''Fabina break up when we're '''''barely a week '''into the season. It similarly ''parallels'' the way they split 'Mickra '''and '''Mamber '(is that the ''official'' ship name?) in the '''first '''season. That being said, I'm almost ''certain'' they'll get back '''together, considering that the show basically revolves around them. On the other '''hand, it didn't seem like ''either of them were ready '''to take their ''friendship ''to the next '''level, and to be honest, I think I like them ''better ''as best friends. Let's face it, if they got ''too ''corny and mushy as a couple, it was going to get '''''old and annoying quickly. With Nina out of the way, this leaves Joy '''next in line to be '''Fabian's '''girlfriend. While I ''don't necessarily have anything against '''Joy, I think they really need to make me ''feel ''for her if they want to make '''Joybian '''happen. In the ''first season, I felt kind of sorry '''for her because she was ''stranded from all her friends. Plus, from what we could tell from the pilot, she and Fabian used to be pretty '''''close. I would be sad too if some seemingly perfect ''girl swept in on my '''best friend '''while I was gone. If they had just left her '''character '''feeling ''sad, I would like and feel for her a lot more. Instead however, they have made her very spiteful '''and almost ''villianous''. If she were just the '''friendly girl-next-door who felt cheated ''out of her '''best friend during her '''''absence, I would support '''her all the way. As for '''Mick and Mara, it doesn't surprise me at all that they split up. Frankly, I don't even care that Mick might be leaving ''the show, because he was the '''one '''character I ''didn't ''instantly get '''attached '''to. Plus, I see that they are ''still ''developing Marome, and I ''love that ship even''' more than I love Fabina. With '''Mara helping Poppy '''with the whole ''father situation, I see them getting closer. ^_^ Then, there's Alfie and''' Amber'. Personally, I feel like Amber 'severely mistreats 'Alfie. Therefore, I don't think he '''deserves' her. For ''whatever ''reason, I see him with someone like Patricia. Also, people '''''always seem to forget '''about ''Mickra and the possibility of them getting back together. Either way, I think that if they plan '''to develop ''Ambie ''(?) further, they '''need '''to give Amber an ''attitude check. Lastly, '''JEROME IS HOT!!!!! '''That is all. xP Category:Blog posts